User blog:AtanZeko/BUDDY ULTRA! Round 4!
TIME TO RAISE OUR FLAGS! ALLLLLLLRIGHTY THEN! We are nearing the end of the Tournament! Just two more Rounds left! So, I'm figuring I'll let ya all know what the scores are currently! Check the out! Bracket A Bracket B Congrats to all who have stayed so far and participated! Now before I reveal the match-ups for Round 4, I shall explain the rules to ya in greater detail! (again) This is how it'll go, it'll be a Round Robin style Tournament, meaning the number of players does not matter and everyone will get a chance to fight everyone else. With 12 players here that means it shall be slipt into TWO Brackets of 6, and each Bracket will fight in Round Robin style otherwise know as All-Play-All Tournament. This means all 6 players must play against everyone else in their brackets to rack up wins and the one with them most wins is the winner of their bracket. With 6 Players per Bracket that means there will be a total of 5 Rounds each! Then the winner of each Bracket will then compete against each other in Elimination style to determine the Ultimate Buddyfighter among them all! EDIT: With Bracket B now 5 people in the coming future Rounds one person will be given a which means they get an Auto-Win for that Round. Now during the sign-ups you were allowed to pick your Flag and Buddy. Well now those things are locked in! You may not change your Flag or Buddy at all during the entire tournament! You will be allowed to tune your decks in-between rounds but not in-between Fights. It only seems fair. Fights will be 2 out of 3 to win the Round. If Any Of These Rules Are Broken Report Them To Me Immediantly And I Will Settle What Has Been Wronged. Now there will be no set Schedule since I understand everyone here lives in different Time Zones. So it'll be up to each player to communicate with their opponent to determine when they will Fight. The Round will last 7 days so you'll have that amount of time to communicate with your opponent to commence your match. If you deem yourself unable to fight that Round do be sure to let me know within the Week's time and It'll count as a Loss. Don't worry though since it'll be a Round Robin style you will be allowed to continue into the next round! If you deem yourself unable to compete anymore during the Tournament then do please say so and unfortunete to say all of your Future Rounds will be considered an Auto-Loss (It's sad but it's what must be done to continue) If there are issues between communicating to your opponent please let me know before the week is up. If by then there is still no communication regardless of what the issue is then I will count it a lose to the unspoken player. The player who communicated to me shall be given a default win. (Again it's sad but it must be done) To make this as clear as possible, the non-communicating player will be given a Loss that Round. This even means when both players do not attempt to communicate. So do plz at least try if ya can or if ya can't let me know so that way I don't have to make any horrible assumptions. Finally, the fights must be on Buddyfight Area. I'm sure all the participants know this already and have updated themselves with EHeroMatty's most recent Update. If you have not yet then do so now please! I wish for there to be as little crashing as possible thank you! http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EHeroMatty/Matty%27s_Unoffical_Buddyfight_Update!! And remember, it's all about having fun! ^^ Now, without further ado! YOUR BUDDYFIGHTERS! Bracket A Round 4: Animekid50(Dungeon World) & Triumphal Knight, El Quixote vs ATNZKO(Darkness Dragon World) & Daredevil "Twister". Wolffe(Star Dragon World) & SAC17: Clarke vs Echo751(Star Dragon World) & Successor Dragon, Gaia Link. Furnival(Divine Guardians) & Perpetual Envoy, Elixiel vs krushang(Legend World) & Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future. Bracket B Round 4: Kuroxander(Katana World) & Red Lady Oni, Kureha vs EdinWhiteMage(Hero World) & Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill. SKYBLUE(Searing Executioners) & Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku vs Grant313(Dragon World) & Thunder Knights Vice Captain, Goldion Halberd. Ocean Dragoon(Ancient World) & Chief of Seven Seas, Duel Jaeger "Ocean" get's the '' this Round. Category:Blog posts